The Devil Spirit of Equestria
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: inspired by Equestrians Human Spirit, written sonic3461. Aka Redgrave lived in a world rule by demons and he is the last human alive, well part human anyway. Surviving and fighting against demons in hoping to save the world, but about to meet his end. Until a miracle he is sent him to anthro pony world. OCxHarem. MILF included. DO NOT OWN MLP OR DEVIL MAY CRY.
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil Slayer Legacy**

A bright yellow sun light, big calm green hills, and clear blue sky with few clouds. The scenery was beauty for anyone to enjoy on a fine day, if the sight was even real. Suddenly, three fiery flame dogs burst through the scenery which turns out to be a big billboard as they bark in rage, the billboard fell as the dogs' scatter in different directions revealing of what's really going with the world. Chaos and destruction.

The land itself is almost like a desert wasteland run by demons. Demons from the underworld where the vicious and dangerous beings have taken over earth as their new home, and destroying everything because they know they can like killing humans for fun. The humans tried to fight back with every military might they have, but the demons easily wipe them all out with overwhelming strength and demonic powers like breathing fire and control other elements even destroying a skyscraper with a single strike. Before long, everyone human on the planet are all gone; killed by the demons hunting them down like a sport or becoming slaves until they die.

Well, almost all humans, for there is one lone survive left trying to defend what was left of the world. The survivor stands on top of a ruined abandon tall building wearing a cloak covering his body except for his head show he is 17-years-old, has shining, snowy-white hair in a wild-spiky style like Super Saiyan Trunks from the Cell Saga and icy-blue eyes. As he stares down at the demons below, he took out a slice of pizza with pepperonis and began eating it until there was nothing left and dives down from the building falling straight to the demons. He smiles exciting like this is going to be fun and pulls out two guns; one is black, and the other is white, and aims at the demon.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" The boy shouted exciting as he began firing bullets at the demons.

 **(Equestria,** **Castle of Friendship: Throne room)**

"Hey Twilight, look what I found." A young humanoid dragon boy called out holding a book running through the doors.

The dragon boy has purple scales and green spikes, green eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and a short tail. He wears a dark-purple jacket open to show a white shirt underneath, blue pants, and black shoes.

"What is it, Spike?" The anthro purple pony woman, known as Twilight asked.

She has light-purple fur, long dark-blue hair with purple and raspberry, violet eyes, long tail with the same colors as the hair, horns and wings. She wears light-sky blue shirt with two buttons on the neck part and a raspberry bowtie, dark-purple long skirt to her kneecap with sparking stars on one side, long purple boots with pink socks fold-up on the top, and black shoes. Her body is beauty hourglass figure, like her six other friends here. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"I don't know, I just found it at the library while I was reading some of my favorite Power Ponies comic then this book fell off from the high shelf right next to me." Spike explained.

"I bet it's another of Discord's book prank like he did last week." The rainbow-haired pony woman with wings chuckled.

She has moderate cerise eyes and white-blue fur, rainbow color tail. She wears a blue jacket-shirt with lightning bolt on the sleeves and a white shirt with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt coming down from a cloud underneath, very dark-blue skinny jeans with rainbow lightning bolts on each leg, red and blue shoes with a yellow lightning bolt on the side and rainbow wristbands. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"Now Rainbow Dash, Discord said he wouldn't do that prank again. I hope." The pale-pink hair pony woman said.

She has moderate opal eyes and pale-yellow fur. She wears a light-blue dress with pink stripes on her shoulder and blue stripes on her arms, and three butterflies on one side: one has pink wings, the second has raspberry wings, and the third has white wings. Pink belt on the waist, and pink shoes with ribbons tie around her legs. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Maybe, darling, but even someone like you Fluttershy can't stop him from what he'll do next." The purple swirling hair pony woman with a horn with a British accent stated.

She has blue eyes and white color fur. She wears a sleeveless blue dress with a short skirt, purple belt with three diamonds buckle, some more diamond design on the skirt, and jewels on the neck area; purple skirt underneath. Purple heel shoes with diamond studs, and two golden wristbands. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Easy, Rarity, I don't think he would do something right now, so far." The cowgirl pony woman said with a western accent.

She has blonde hair, orang fur, and has her signature cowboy hat. She wears a small red vest that let her belly expose and V-shape view of her cleavage, blue pants with little lines, and long brown boots with three apples on one side each. Breasts size: I-cup.

"Or it could be something else, Applejack! Like something exciting and dangerous, more dangerous things than we ever face before like demons coming to take over our world and a hero comes along with skills and powers to defeat them, then we all go on epic adventures that's crazier than the ones we've on and suddenly few of us have fallen in love with the hero we started a harem!" The puffy, cotton candy-like pony woman chatted fast while her friends look at her confuses that she said some random things again.

She has light-blue eyes, light-pink fur, and has a sky-blue headband. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with three balloons in the middle; two are blue, the one is yellow. Three layers of skirt; the top is pink, the middle is purple, and the bottom is raspberry. Long white socks nearly up to her hip and blue shoes with pink stripes. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"Yeah, Pinkie Pie, I don't think that's it." The pony woman with purple swirl hair with lighter purple and light pale aquamarine highlights disagreed with Pinkie's theory.

She has blue eyes, pale-pink fur, and has a baggy hat with white little stars. She wears a green-blue shirt with a raspberry shirt underneath, black sleeveless jacket on top, grayish blue skinny jeans with holes on them, and black shoes with pink laces. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Maybe, Starlight Glimmer, but strange things have happened in this world of ours." Twilight stated as she takes a look at the book from Spike.

The book look nothing special except for the title that seems to peek her interest.

"The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda." Twilight reads the title.

"Can you read it, PLEASE!" Spike begged sounding like the story could be good from the title.

"I don't know…" Twilight curious if this book is even safe to read.

"Why what? I'm already board and I got nothing else to do today anyway." Rainbow Dash complained.

Twilight look at her friends as they seem to agree of hearing what this book is about, plus she could never say no to Spike's puppy eyes he's doing whenever he wants to do something even though he's already old enough to take care of himself.

"Okay." Twilight signed in defeated, getting a hug from Spike before he sits on his throne and with Twilight following.

Twilight opens the book to the first page and starts reading, but she and her friends didn't know was that a battle is happening on another world of one boy against an army at the same time she begins to read out loud.

 **(Earth)**

The same white-haired boy runs through the destroyed street faster than he could with hordes of demons; ones running on the ground, and others flying in the air above the boy, all chasing him after he killed the demon near the building earlier.

" _Two millenniums ago, there was a war."_

The boy stops running as he slides on the street looking back at the demons and readying himself with his guns out and he stopped at a broken stop-sign and took of the cloak.

The boy is wearing a red long leather jacket over his shoulders with a necklace-like sting attach so it wouldn't be blown away by the wind because he doesn't put his arms in the sleeves, thinking this style is cooler than how anyone else would wear their jackets normally and doesn't wear a shirt underneath letting his chest expose showing his six-pack muscle. An amulet with a large red gemstone around his neck, blue baggy pants with black lightning bolts on each leg, white shoes with the Japanese symbol for Devil on the side.

"Ebony, Ivory, shall we give these gentlemen a dance." The boy joked talking to the guns before charging at the hordes.

A demon gorilla-cow in front went to attack first by slamming its arms to the boy smashing the ground beneath, but the boy dodge jumping to its face and shot two bullets in the face instantly killing it and kicks the lifeless body so powerful; it collided with other demons sending them severely dozens of feet, crashing into an unstable 5-story tall building and it falls right on top of them.

" _Between the human world and the other... the Underworld."_

Three demons with blades with lumps charge at the boy from behind, but he could sense them coming: one tends to slice off his legs which he jumps above as the second came it him for the arm but block it with Ivory sliding the blade away, the third came to the front to uppercut slicing him in two, instead the boy midair backflip as it was inches close right between his legs. He smirks as he starts spinning around while shooting at random directions as he shot down the three bladed-demons dead and few other demons around them.

More demons surrounded the boy with no where left to run, though the boy didn't want to run because he's going to give them a fight they'll never forget. A cheetah demon came at him fast, but the boy was faster as he high-kick it in the chin and shooting at the stomach, two very tail spiky demons thrust fists down at him though he steps back and runs on the arms to the heads then he spin-kick them away hard and shoots some of the demons below.

" _But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone."_

A flaming bird demon caught the boy in its talons and intends to crash him into a building, but he has other plans; he fire his bullets at the armpit of one of the wings to the bones connected. The firebird screech in pain letting the boy go and he grabs onto the legs and swings himself up to the back as the bird is flying random losing control of its flight. He saw few more flying demons coming at him and got an idea; he ran towards the head and fire straight through the skull including the eyes on each side, using all his strength he threw the bird at the other demons as he falls back down to the other demons. The bird's body began to glow brightly as it screeches in pain and it exploded right when the other flying demons were close enough as they were about to pass it and they all got engulfed in flames injuring, but most likely killing them.

He saw the demons waiting for him, he wasn't worry as he put the guns away on the pocket guns and dive right at them.

" _His name was Sparda."_

Suddenly, severely demons all fell on the ground and some were literally falling into pieces like they were cut by a sword, which is exactly what happened.

The boys stand with a new weapon in his hand. It's is a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel has severely spikes, the The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull screaming in terror.

"Let show them how it's done Rebellion!" The boy said to the sword as he charges at the demons slicing them up one after another with powerful swings.

More bladed-body demons came at him; he parries the blades away while dodging some that were getting too close to him then slices off their lumps and their heads. Suddenly, he got tackled by a crystal-spiked bull demon which he was about to block the charge with his sword though he is getting push back, he flips over hoping onto its back and stabs the blade to the head making go out of control and charging at other demons stomping them to death. He shouted cheerfully like he's having a good time until the fun ended when the bull demon stops lying flat dead on the ground, he jumps off and lifted the bull demon's body throwing at some other demons coming his way.

"Whoa" The boy surprised dodges a fireball that nearly hit him in the head, he looks around to see other demons throwing fireballs, lightning, large rocks, and other things they can throw at from far away.

" _Later, he quietly reigned the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his death."_

The boy smirks thinking this wouldn't be a problem, he put Rebellion away and pull out a katana in its sheath.

"Let see how you far against Yamato." He said before doing one or two slash swing with the blade at blinding the demons thought he didn't do anything, or at least that's what the demons think.

Just when he put the sword back in its sheath, with the sound of a click the demons are suddenly cut into little pieces as like they were cut by invisible swords, but it was really the boy's sword Yamato's power to cut through anything even dimensions meaning he can cut things even at a far distance. Then the building they were standing on crumbles down from the cutting attack.

Few demons came charging at him ready for kill him, then the boy threw the katana spinning like a boomerang and he charges at the demons as well; the sword slices through the demons from behind as the boy punches and kicks some the demons as he kills them with snapping their necks or using the demons' strength against each other into killing each other. Yamato then comes back to him as it slices up more demons and he grabs it by the halt and swings the blade a few times at blinding speed while running around with such speed as well, and went back to the spot he was standing on then place the sword back in its sheath, thus creating more air-cutting slashes more powerful than before and wider range killing the demons getting caught in it.

"You know, the attack it called Judgement Cut, don't know why it's called that, but it is pretty awesome that it judges you all to hell." The boy said putting Yamato away, ready to bring out his third and final sword.

" _He became a legend, The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda."_

He brought out the sword that demons seem to know it, it's called The Sword of Sparda. It has the handle and cross-guard, the skull on the bottom split in half, with the frontward, more elaborate half forming a small blade that curves around the bottom of Sparda's blade. The blade has a spine-like structure attatched to two curved blades via an organic looking substance. Together the blades form one long blade when in sword mode. The top portion has a large glowing red gem-like object in the center. The other side has two significantly smaller gems, glowing orange and pink.

"Well, ladies and ugly everywhere, I hop you all had an awesome time at this part hosted my yours truly: Aka Redgrave, great-grandson of Sparda, grandnephew of Dante and Vergil's grandson, and Son od Nero. So, any of you want to make a run for it now, I don't mind." Aka mocked calling the demons scared if they run away, which he knows that they won't get the insults lightly.

" _However, he legacy continues on by two of his son, twin brother though they couldn't work together as one like Sparda had hoped."_

The demons roar and screeches loud in rage for a moment or two while Aka smirks getting himself ready to fight some more. The demon all charges at Aka as he does the same, when two sides collide Aka seem to have the upper hand; slicing through demons and blocking their attack while performing counter attacks even when some demons managed to leave large cut wounds he still kept going like nothing was hitting him but air.

" _One was the older twin, who wanted nothing but power to become stronger than his father and he did whatever it takes to get even killing lives along the way, demons and humans."_

Even when he is implied by blades and spikes on his front and back with blood spurting out, he pushes onward with brute force and insane speed. He unleashes the sword's scythe mode and starts swinging it fast and hard slicing through more demons and jumps up high by using some large demons head and slice up the ones in the sky while bringing out of the guns shooting like crazy at the demons. He then throws the scythe slicing away at the demons and comes flowing back like a boomerang slicing up more demons.

" _The younger twin at first hated his father and being part demon, but later in his life he soon learned how much his father loved to protect life and haunted demons that threatens life."_

However, just when he about to catch it, six other demons drop onto him from above crashing to the ground and the scythe swings down to its master by a big lizard-like demon knock it away next to Aka as he is being dogpile by the demons that caught him and some more starts stacking up. He couldn't anymore thanks to the demons on top of him and he feels tried from all that fighting, but he didn't want to give up the fight.

" _The two battled against each other, knowing full well that they can no longer reason with each other, using every strength they had until the younger twin was victories, he still wanted to save his brother, but the older twin still refused and fell to the underworld as his finally resting place."_

He looks up to see a giant knight demon with a huge sword, it looks at him for a moment and raises its sword to deliver the final blow on Aka by piercing his head, slicing it in two. All the demons around roars and screeches in both rage and cheer that Aka is finally going to die.

" _Years later, a new bloodline of Sparda raise up to fight against a new evil wanting to take over the world by using demon powers, he stopped them saving the world and reunited with the love of his life."_

"Well, it was an awesome party of life while it lasted." Aka said his last words, believing his end has finally come. He had no regret of living his life to the fullest, even if that life is a living Hell by the demons and his parents died protecting him when he was a toddler. At least he'll be able to see them again in the afterlife.

 **(Back at the Throne Room)**

"Wow, I'll admit that story is awesome!" Rainbow Dash smiled jumping off her sit with her wings flipping.

"It sounded like a hero's story." Fluttershy stated thinking how the story is describe.

"It certainly has some pizzazz with a mix of drama and action pack." Rarity commented.

"It was something out of a rated-M movie with the demons and fighting, but it had a happy ending for everyone!" Pinkie exploded in happiness with confetti popping out of her.

"That was very brave for Sparda to fight against his own kind to protect those, huh, human?" Applejack said though not exactly sure what humans are exactly.

"Not sure what they are either, but they must've been quite the race for him to save." Starlight said feeling like Sparda had a heart and all.

"Not to mention about the sons and that other guy!" Spike said referring to Sparda's bloodline, he turns to Twilight and ask. "Does the book say anything else about them or more?"

Twilight flip through another page of the book, but to her surprise it's blank and flip through more pages finding them all blank.

"Odd, all the other pages have nothing, it's like the book is supposes to have more but the author never got the chance to finish it." Twilight stated, much to the girls and Spike's disappointment.

As Twilight look to the last page, she saw some writing on the inside cover, the way the words are written in this it's almost like a spell, she decides to read it to her curiosity.

"Those with Sparda's blood Raise, Come to Equestria will be wise, The time to claim your destiny is now, what awaits you shall know, For as you try, you will know that Devils Never Cry." Twilight finished reading then suddenly the book out a bright red ball of light to through the ceiling and onward even through outer space.

"What was that?" Spike asked worry for Twilight doing an unknown spell as he moves closely to her side.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, let's hope it isn't something dangerous." Twilight hoped as she pulls Spike in for a comfort hug.

"Please, we faced dangerous things than Tartarus before! What makes this any different?" Rainbow Dash asked smug.

 **(Earth)**

The Knight demon thrust its sword down to kill Aka, but before the wicked-looking blade could even make contact to the flesh a strange red ball of light came down and hit Aka engulfing everyone in a blinding bright light for a few seconds and it dyes down almost instantly. Once the demons' eyes were clear, they all gasps. The spot where Aka is supposed to die on, isn't there anymore. Like he just vanished from the light and not a trace of him.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you like the extremeness I'm going through!**

 **This story was inspired by Equestrians Human Spirit, written by awesome favorite writer:** **sonic3461**

 **My newest OC character is Aka Redgrave, the Descendant of Sparda and Nero's son. The name Aka is Japanese for Red and he has the three main swords along with the two guns: Ebony and Ivory. He's been training to fight against the demons to survive and hopefully to avenge his parents, but as you all saw, his end was coming if wasn't for an unexpected miracle that saved him. Where did he go? You'll have to find out and see!**

 **I made his hair like the bigger spiky hair of Trunks when he was an Ultra Super Saiyan thought it would be cool. And he already knows about the demon including Sparda with Dante and Vergil though not exactly the whole story.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and hope you enjoy this AWESOME new story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Found in the Everfree Forest**

Far into the horizon, Princess Celestia's sun rises to single the dawn of a new day has started for everypony to enjoy themselves with friends and doing fun things together or probably sleep through most of the day. The sun rays shine towards the crystal castle of friendship through the window hitting the face of Spike the Dragon waking him up even though he wanted to sleep more.

"Go away sunlight, I want to sleep more." Spike groaned in annoyance, snuggling on his pillow not wanting to leave the bed.

"Ooh, Spike, careful where you touch with those claws of yours."

"Sorry Twilight, I just want to sleep all day after those LONG hours of research last night." Spike reminded, carrying all those books and reading through some of them.

"That's understandable, I'm pretty tired out too. Let sleep till noon for today." Twilight suggested yawning sounding sleepy.

"Sounds great!" Spike smiled sleeping more as he cuddles his head into Twilight's breasts. Wait, breasts?

Spike snap his eyes open like broken glass as he sees his hand/claws grabbing onto something big and soft purple rounded flesh squeezing them once and hearing a girl moan very close to him, he slowly moves his eyes up along the fury purple coat until he saw a certain purple princess pony with the same shock expression as Spike. The young dragon has found himself cuddling in the arms of his older sister and best friend, Twilight Sparkle. And to make things worse; they realize they're both naked in bed together except they're still wearing their underwear though just the bottom part for Twilight as her breasts are completely expose.

The two stares at each other for a few moments or so as their minds are starting to piece together of what's going on just now, and when the time finally came for them to speak.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH?!"_

Twilight and Spike jump out of the bed in opposite directions as Twilight took the bedsheet to cover her top part and they panic leaning against the walks of the room and panting trying to breathe calm. Key word: calm.

"Spike, what are you doing in MY room?" Twilight asked demanding answers while her whole face blushes red.

"Your room, this is MY room! And what are YOU doing here?" Spike asked back, wanted to know what's going on as he blushes too.

Twilight look around checking the room they're in only to realize something.

"Wait… this isn't either of our rooms." Twilight pointed out, Spike look around to see that she is right.

"You're right, this is the emergency Share-Room we made in case anything happens to one or both our rooms." Spike said, recalling the time he and Twilight thought about using some of the many rooms in the castle to use them as guest rooms for anyone who wants to stay over at the castle or for them in case anything happens to their rooms as Spike said.

"How did we end up here?" Spike wondered, trying to remember.

"I think we must've stumble here together while we were being too tired last night." Twilight theorized.

Suddenly, Starlight Glimmer came bursting through the door and doing some martial arts poses ready to attack for whatever that screaming was about.

"What's going on, is Equestria about to be hit by a meteor?" Starlight asked, then she saw both Twilight and Spike almost naked in the same room together making the situation awkward.

"Oh, well, you two enjoyed the night together?" Starlight asked nervously.

"Did you have anything to with this?" Twilight asked as she tries to find her bra.

"Yeah, when you decided to finally go to sleep, I got you and Spike to your rooms though but you two got too 'attach' to each other in a cuddle, I thought I put you both in the same room." Starlight explained.

"I guess that's to be expected, I'm gonna go wash up, see you both at breakfast." Spike said before leaving the room to his own.

Twilight found her bra and puts it as she also found the rest of her clothes, and preparedly Spike's too though she'll put them in the laundry.

"So, how did he feel?" Starlight asked with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked folding up the clothes.

"Oh, you know… how his claw felt on your big boobs." Starlight smirked and Twilight just gasp.

"How'd you know about that?" Twilight asked shock.

"Haha, I didn't until you told me." Starlight laughed making Twilight blush for falling into her trap.

"That's not funny, Starlight!" Twilight said angry.

"Sorry, sorry, but I really think you two would be a great couple together unless you guys also want a herd too." Starlight said making Twilight blush some more.

"I-I don't think it'll work out, we're brother and sister, it would just be awkward for us and everyone." Twilight stated.

"Ah, Twilight, there has been relationships with family members and some younger stallions going out with older mares into marriages for 250 years. I believe it would totally work out!" Starlight reminded Twilight about how relationships work in this world of theirs.

"Of course, Princess Celestia would decree for lovers and all to be that way." Twilight muttered, she respects her former teacher/role model, but sometimes she thinks Princess could try thinking carefully of the rules she puts.

"Look, you and Spike have been harboring feelings for each other for a long time, even when Spike has started crushing on Rarity he still has hearts for you." Starlight stated.

"I know, but I think we're just too afraid to even confess, like that rumor about a young colt dating an adult mare… or was it griffon?" Twilight asked herself though still staying true to her point.

"At least try to get close to him like you've always done when you were growing up with him." Starlight suggested.

"But-" Starlight cut off Twilight with a finger on her lip.

"No buts, just do what you guys always everyday and try to make the first move on him, after all, there aren't that many stallions in out world you know." Starlight said. When she said not that many, she means there are only 30-35% of male population in the world either ponies or other anthro creatures.

"Alright, I'll think about it." Twilight signed before walking out the room with a worry look on her face.

 **(Somewhere in the Everfree Forest)**

"You three sure to wish to be coming, because it may be dangerous from that shaking." A woman zebra worried walking through the forest with three young fillies.

The zebra woman has black and white furred-stripes like all zebras even her mane and strong cyan color eyes. She wears a fur golden-brown two-piece loincloth bikini, pairs of gold earrings, some gold rings on her neck and on her left arm, and carries a bag stripe around her shoulder and hanging to the side of her hip on the right. She is also brining along a spear just in case. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"Don't worry Zecora, we'll make sure run and hide if we see any monsters here." The filly with the big red bow on her head and the western accent assured the zebra woman Zecora.

The filly has red hair, pale-yellow coat, and brilliant gamboge eyes. She wears a light-green shirt, blue shorts, and orange boots with a flower on the side and red at the bottom. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"Yeah, like Apple Bloom said, and we'll be super quiet that those monsters won't know we're here!" The light-orange coated filly claimed.

The girl is about the same age as her friend Apple Bloom, moderate cerise hair, and grayish purple eyes. She wears a gray hoodie with green-blue foldup cup-sleeve, green shorts, and black-gray boots with green-blue foldup cup-sleeve on the top. Breasts sizes: CC-cup.

"I don't know Scootaloo, it might be too dangerous for to be out here, maybe we should've stay back at the hut." The worry girl said frighten.

Same age as the Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks, raspberry headband, and grayish green eyes. She wears a raspberry jacket-shirt with a light pink and white stripes shirt underneath, raspberry and pale-yellow skirt, and raspberry boots with pale yellow belts. Breasts sizes: CCC-cup.

"Come on Sweetie Belle, it's probably not that bad maybe it could be just a meteor or something." Scootaloo said hoping to cheer up her friend.

"Just be on guard little ones, or else some beasts will be snacking on us." Zecora said as she's follow the smoke rising up from the ground.

The four continue making their way through some vines and eventually found a wide-open space of destroyed trees, burn marks around the area, some smoke sizzling, and a GIANT crater at the center of it all.

"Holy-applesauce, look at the damage here!" Apple Bloom shocked looking at this mess.

"Boy, I bet Fluttershy is having a tough time nursing all the animal that made it out of here!" Sweetie Belle stated.

"What could've caused this?" Scootaloo asked.

"Not a what, young one. Who." Zercoa pointed down at the crater for the little ones to see a stallion or what appears to some sort of male creature lying down with bruises and torn up clothes.

"Whoa, what and who could THAT be?!" Scootaloo asked.

"More importantly, is he alive?" Sweetie asked concern and worry.

"We'll need to get a closer look there, ask later of how he got here." Zecora said before sliding down the crater.

"Come on, let's help whatever we can!" Apple Bloom pumped her fist up as her friends nodded.

"CUITE MAKR CRUSADERS INJURE RESCUER!" The three girls shouted together before sliding down following Zecora.

Zecora is checking on the young injured boy seeing as he has some cut wounds and deep bruises, but what she saw is the strangest thing she'd ever seen; the wounds are healing themselves fast and at the pace there're going it could take about an hour or so. Her curious has reach to new heights about this young boy; like who is he, where did he come from, and does he have other strange abilities. She won't know for sure from just sitting and staring at the knock-out boy, she'll need to bring him to her hut to treat him just in case.

"Zecora, is the patient okay?" Apple Bloom asked as she and the crusaders came to Zecora's side.

"From what I can tell, this can heal himself very well, and hopefully he'll awaken to tell the tale." Zecora said pointing at the wounds healing themselves up.

"Wow, that looks awesome!" Scootaloo commented.

"Admire later, we need to get him to the hut and fast!" Apple Bloom said.

"You think he's some sort of super hero or something?" Sweetie asked curious.

"We'll have our answers once we get him out of here before" But Zecora was cut off by a roaring sound coming closer to them and came out of the trees are 4 Timberwolves.

The Timberwolves have set their sight on the zebra and three young fillies for their next prey to kill. Zecora ready herself with her spear as she got the crusaders behind her hoping to fight them off as the girls huddle together while their eyes shake in fear. One Timberwolf jumps up to pounces on them, then suddenly got blasted to pieces by a gunshot and all the other Timberwolves got blasted in pieces too before they could process of what just happen. It happened so fast that is like all of them exploded at the exact same time.

Zecora and the girls look down to see the unconscious boy holding up one arm with a gun in his hand all aiming at the spot where the Timberwolves used to be, like his body just moved on its own. The boy slowly woke though still hurt on his body as he looks towards Zecora and the crusaders, only his vision is all blurry, so he couldn't make on anything, but he knows there are others next to him.

"The names Aka Redgrave, your welcome." Aka said before going back to sleep as he is still not fully recover.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all hope it!**

 **Well, that was quite a strange way for Spike and Twilight to wake up in the morning and are having some trouble talking about their feelings to each other. Something tells me they're going to get a little push later in the story.**

 **Zecora and the girls have found Aka sort of injured though he managed to save them despite his condition. Aka is going to get a big surprise of a new adventure when he wakes up, finding himself no longer in that doomed world anymore.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awoken and Exploring**

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _Aka is seen walking through a path cover in a thick lay of fog that he ca barely see and has no idea on where he's going or where this path even leads to, the only thing he does known is going somewhere is better than just standing around doing nothing and waiting for something to happen. He hopes wherever he's going it'll be some place good with some food and maybe a working TV than the ones back at the old building he used to live in, and also a really comfy bed to sleep on._

 _Walking dozen more steps and he saw a bright light shining in forward of him and a shadow figure of a person, looks to be a man, standing in front of him with his back facing him. He couldn't make out on the man's full appearance, but he can tell that he's wearing a red coat and carry a huge sword on his back that seems familiar. He also has white hair him. Aka doesn't know this person or why he's here in the first place, but he gets the strangest feeling that he knows him from somewhere and maybe even heard of this guy but can't seem to figure out or remember for some reason._

 _The young devil-hunter narrow his eyes at the sword getting a good look and shock to see the the blade is none other than Rebellion._

 _Aka was about to ask this man something, but suddenly the light shines brighter and engulfs the whole area as Aka cover his eyes wondering he's going on._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

Aka moan as he starts to wake up from his weird dream and opening his eyes as the first thing he sees is a wooden ceiling with some leaves and branches. Aka did a quick inspection of himself to see if he's really is still alive: pules check, heart beating check, all body parts attach and in one-piece check. He can even tell that the wound he got some fighting those demons have already healed knowing his healing factor work fast, but there is one thing on his mind that he can't quite figure out: what happened to him and how did his escaped the demons just when he was about to be killed. The important thing right now is that he's alive and kicking.

Aka sat himself up on some kind of bed or something that he's been laying on for some time now and was about to look around to see where is here exactly until he suddenly felt his lips pressing against someone else's lips. To his shock this 'person' is a she and isn't exactly human though she's not a demon either. She seems to be a hybrid human-zebra with a sexy curve body and her lips feel good, she also appears to be older like a youthful woman. The two stays in the position where their lips are still touching together for a few seconds or so until they finally separate with the zebra woman gasp and jump back a bit.

"…I-I see you're awake young one, glad to see your body has healed itself done." The Zebra Woman said in rhymes while her cheeks are blushing of embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm tougher to be taken down let alone kill." Aka bragged though full aware of the limit his healing factor takes on how much damage his take.

"So, how long was I out?" Aka asked wondering how many days have passed when he was a sleep.

"Just for a day." The Zebra Woman answered while putting some herbs in her big caldron.

"Really? Felt like weeks to me." Aka said getting up on his feet and stretching out a bit.

"Oh yeah, I'm Aka Redgrave, the Red Demon Hunter." Aka introduced himself with his usually smirk.

"Well, it's an honor to meet a warrior such as yourself, I'm Zecora. I am relief that you are not in a coma." Zecora smiled.

Aka scratch the back of his head and his cheeks are blushing of tiny pink dots, not sure why he's feeling this way since he hasn't felt this kind of emotion in a long time. He'll worry about it later as soon as he figures out where he is.

"Nice to meet you, so where am I exactly?" Aka asked looking around seeing jars and some masks on some walls and hanging on the ceiling with the leaves and branches.

"You are in my hut, being founded in deep in the Everfree Forest was a nut." Zecora said, still shock to have found this young man.

"Everfree forest? Never heard of it." Aka said honesty.

"That I can understand, for you are from someplace far away I take it." Zecora wondered if this boy is from another world.

"Probably, if I somehow ended up in another world from earth." Aka said, not sure himself of how he got here in the first place.

"Well, I ca say for a fact that you are the first being I or anyone have ever seen intact." Zecora stated.

"So, you never heard of humans before?" Aka asked.

"No, as I said, you're the first." Zecora said.

"(Guess, that means I am in another world probably full of anthro animals like Zecora and I'm getting the feeling that whatever brought me here was a one-way trip only.)" Aka thought thinking he maybe stuck in this world. Might as well make the most of it.

Zecora had reach a small jar looking inside only to find that it is empty meaning she ran out of the ingredient she wanted to mix in her potion she's been working on.

"Oh dear, it looks as though I will have a make trip, for the potion I am making will be a sip." Zecora grabbed a big grab over her shoulder and a smaller one.

"Mind if I come along, I would like to know more about your world and maybe help you out." Aka offered assistant, his way of paying back Zecora for nursing him and bringing him shelter.

"Very well, follow me and stay close, for this forest is big and you do not to be on a wild chase of goose." Zecora warned as she opens the door and went outside with Aka following from behind.

The two began walking together to begin their journey to wherever Zecora is going though only a few feet away from her hunt, Aka spoke up.

"You know that was my first too." Aka grinned confusing of what he means by 'first time'.

"I'll admit, you're lips tasted mystic with some jungle flavor." Aka blurted out, Zecora shock of what he meant as her face became a darker shade of red and almost trip.

"O-Oh, you mean the kissing." Zecora stuttered nervous.

"Yeah, and I can tell that it was your first time kissing a guy from your reaction after I woke up." Aka mentioned.

"Yes, truth be told I have never kiss anypony of my old homeland nor found a suitable mate to love." Zecora confessed. Aka wonder if 'anypony' is a term for anyone but with a pony word put in the end.

"Well, maybe I can hole fill the hole in your heart and… maybe another hole as well." Aka teased putting his arm around Zecora's waist as they keep walking, bringing her closer to him.

"B-But we just met!" Zecora reminded the boy that they still don't know much about each other.

"Hey, no worries I'm not the kind of guy who rushes things. We'll take it slow." Aka said with a wink. Zecora giggles thinking Aka isn't such a bad creature, just having fun in life.

As they walk through the path of the jungle-like forest, Zecora decides to take a different path to show Aka the beauty of Everfree that the wild life is something to behold and burn the images into his memoires. Aka didn't mind letting Zecora leading the way as it was a good opportunity to get a good view on her nice perfect round butt from behind and starring at her breasts when he's by her side. Zecora notice this and didn't mind at all, for some reason she wanted Aka to look at her this way and hopefully get to know more during the trip as she can feel her heart pounding hard and fast when Aka is closer to her.

Throughout the long path to their destination in the Everfree forest, Zecora started showing Aka around like a tour guide some beautiful sight in some areas like seeing very tall trees that there are only few remaining today and some small animals living here though they're very vicious. They visit a big swamp seeing some frogs hoping from one lily pad to another and may have spotted a living rock creature that looks like an alligator swimming around. They went hiking on a mountain to get a higher view on the forest, seeing some other mountains and the trees as the sun shines its ray upon them while the birds are passing by and feeling a gentle breeze in the wind. They are seen walking through some more woods as Aka is enjoying the nature walk with Zecora guiding him the way. They even visited an old abandon castle that Zecora says it's called the "Castle of the Two Sisters" that this was once home of the two royal sisters of Equestria until a tragic event forced one of the sisters to banished her younger sister to the moon.

Though unknown to them, they're being followed by a dangerous creature of the forest with a low growl and its eyes starring at its new prey.

"Just down this road and we'll be at Ponyville." Zecora pointed forward of the path.

"Well, Zecora I'll admit this place is a lot more beautiful than I gave credit even though I'm more of a city boy." Aka said.

"I bet the city you lived was grand, like reaching the sun with your hand." Zecora complimented, though Aka seem to look sad now and went silent for a bit.

"I wouldn't know, every building in my world or either abandon and broken down or nothing but rubble and dusts. All destroyed." Aka said sadden.

"But what about the people, what happened to them?" Zecora asked trying to comfort Aka as though he's about to cry as he try his best to act tough.

"…They were all destroyed, and I'm the ONLY survivor of the human race, though technically I'm half human." Aka mentioned the last part about being a half-breed.

"Half human?" Zecora shocked.

 **(Music-Rules of Nature: Metal Gear)**

Before Aka can tell her more, he suddenly felt a dangerous presence behind Zecora and it's coming at them fast. Reacting quickly; he grabs Zecora by the waist and jump out of the way as a large wolf-like wood monster charges pass them, and Aka kick the thing on the left side of the head sending it a few feet away.

"What the hell is that?" Aka asked.

"it's a Timberwolf, they vicious as wolves and made of woods to themselves." Zecora explained.

The Timberwolf howls loud before charging at the two again hoping it won't miss this time.

"Well then, let how you can put yourself together when twigs are fill with holes." Aka smirked, been itching for a good fight. He brought out his two guns and starts firing at the wood monster.

The bullets shattered all the woods of the Timberwolf's body as the glowing in its eyes and mouth fades and the whole thing is completely destroyed. Aka blew the smoke from the guns and put them back in his gun-holder belt.

"Guess he didn't have much huff and puff." Aka joked.

"One may not as they travel in pack, fierce group and fear than a limber jack." Zecora mentioned.

Right after Zecora said all that, more Timberwolves came out of the woods, about ten of them, as they surround the boy and the zebra woman while growling looking angry.

"Looks like we're about to have ourselves a wild party!" Aka smirked bringing his guns again and Zecora holding a mini-battle axe from her bag.

Aka shot down three with two or three bullets for each as Zecora hold off one showing some impressive strength when she kicked the wooden-wolf away crashing it towards a tree. She dodges a downward paw strike another Timberwolf and smack it on the side of the mouth with her axe, but it only it angrier as it tries to chop its mouth on her flesh except dodges and counter attack. Aka decides to do this up close and personally; he runs up to one of the wolf and sudden it's been slice into pieces by the sword Rebellion. Aka proceed with attacking the other three slashing them back to back as he also gives them some punches and kicks until he jumps as the they crash their heads against each other and slices their heads off from the neck. Zecora has been push back against a large rock as the remaining four closes in on her, but Aka came in between them at blinding speed and the Timberwolves all sudden fell down dead and defeat.

 **(Music End)**

"You okay?" Aka asked checking on her to see if she has any scratches.

"Yes, I am, you truly got me out of a jam." Zecora thanked Aka for saving her.

"Well, what can I say, a hero is always there for those in need." Aka bragged making Zecora chuckle.

"Indeed, you have proven yourself. Now, let's go to Ponyville and we'll see a friend I know who may have answers we seek." Zecora said referring to how Aka got here.

"Sure, I can dig that, and I hope there's no going back to my old world, this is cooler." Aka commented on how great Equestria seem so far.

"Glad you feel that way, and I welcome you to Equestria." Zecora smiled making Aka feel warm inside. Something tells him that this new life is going to be great.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Aka has officially met Zecora in an unexpected way as you can all see, and they became good friends as they explore almost all over the Everfree forest and got attacked by a pack of Timberwolves. A pretty good way to start off the day for Aka as he makes his way to Ponyville with Zecora and will met this 'friend' she spoke and more.**

 **I made Zecora a bit of the fighter thinking she can survive the harshness and danger of the forest, not with just knowledge and potions. And she begun to grow closer to Aka as she'll find herself wanting him more in due time. For their just friends.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting the Mane Six in Ponyville**

"So, this is Ponyville?" Aka asked looking around seeing the anthro ponies enjoying their day like any other, as he and Zecora arrived in town.

"Yes, it is a peaceful place compare to another, as we will soon meet the ruler." Zecora said as she waves to some ponies as they wave back.

"Rulers, you mean like the mayor of something?" Aka asked wondering how this world works like who rules here.

"No, not the mayor, we are going to six special friends I know including one who is one of the princesses who rule this land." Zecora answered.

"Princesses, that sounds something from an old fairy tale." Aka recalled some books he read back in his old world though most of them didn't have all the pages and were destroyed too.

"Four Princesses to be exact, two ruling together and the other two rules on their own intact." Zecora explained.

Aka looks around again noticing that the townsfolk are eyeing him with curious looks and whispering among each other, he can probably tell that they're wondering who or 'what' he is walking in Ponyville with Zecora. He can also see the worry look in their eyes wondering if he's a threat to the town as they can see the sword on his back out in the open like it's no big deal and fear that he's dangerous, which they're not entirely wrong on that.

"Looks like they aren't liking me here already." Aka stated, not really sure how to respond to that since he spends most of his life alone surviving against the demons.

"Do not worry, they'll warm up to you soon though not in a hurry." Zecora stated knowing Aka will have to earn the ponies in Ponyville's trust which is not always easy.

"I guess." Aka said.

Truth is; this is the first time that Aka has ever seem something that has so much life in both the people living and the buildings intact like every day is a peaceful day for them, nothing like the places in his old world where all life is dead killed by the hands or claws of the demons as the land itself becomes a wasteland. He grew up barely knowing anything else in life besides fighting against demons endlessly every day, all the other things he learned were from his parents until they died sacrificing themselves when he was 10-years-olds. He never got experience anything outside of fighting and surviving like going to school, hanging out with some people and making friends, wanting to spend more time with his parents as they watch him grow up. Never a single chance to try living a normal life like anyone though to be honest, his life would've been anything but normal either way.

He just wishes, even though he knows it was pointless, that he could his parents were still alive with him now and hope to not have to worry about demons every day like he could die at any moment. Like he almost did when the demons finally caught him.

Maybe this new world can help him feel at ease, being at peace for the first time in years. Although he hopes that his new life on Equestria won't be too peaceful, he always sees himself as a man of action.

"Hey, Zecora!" Aka snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling out to Zecora and saw three little girls running up to them.

"Hello Crusaders, I see you're having a day of wonders!" Zecora agreed them.

"We sure are, we were just doing some fun things while thinking of helping other colt and fillies with their cutiemarks." Applebloom said.

"Then we saw thinking we could we say hello." Sweetie Belle added.

Scootaloo look up and down looking at Aka thinking she seem him before, then she remembers.

"Hey girls, isn't he the guy he helped in the Everfree forest?" Scootaloo asked pointing at Aka. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle look at him realizing she's right.

"Yeah, I think he is." Applebloom amazed to see him up already.

"You helped?" Aka asked.

"Yeah, we were with Zecora when we found in the jungle, we carried you all the way to her hut." Applebloom explained.

"Well, in that case thank you for helping me. I'm Aka Redgrave." Aka introduced himself.

"Glad to meet you, I'm Applebloom."

"Hi, I'm Sweetie Belle."

"The name's Scootaloo, and don't you forget it!"

"And together, we are THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" The young girls shouted together.

"They sure are full of energy." Aka complimented.

"Yes, exciting bunch like they had too many sweets during lunch." Zecora commented.

"So, your first time in Ponyville?" Applebloom asked.

"Yeah, so far the town looks great with all the positive in the air." Aka commented the town.

"Yeah, it's to relax for a while, but I'm more of a mare of action like Hi-Ya!" Scootaloo shouted posing some karate moves.

"And I learned them all from the one and only, Rainbow Dash!" She bragged about her idol.

"I'm already liking this kid." Aka whispered to Zecora as she giggles.

"Girls, I'm taking Aka to see Twilight, hoping she could shad some light on his situation." Zecora explained.

"Cool, I think my big sister Applejack is at her castle with the others." Applebloom informed.

"Thank you, we'll be off now." Zecora said walking off.

"See you girls around." Aka said farewell to the crusaders as he follows Zecora.

Zecora and Aka made their way through a street or two until they reach a very big and tall castle made entirely out of crystals shining. Aka felt impress as he whistled at the sight, thinking that this Princess Twilight must have paid a lot of money to get a castle like this.

If only he knew.

Zecora knocks on the door a couple of times, they waited for a moment and the door open by a certain purple dragon boy.

"Oh, hey Zecora, what brought you here today?" Spike asked greeting his zebra friend.

"Hello Spike. Is Princess Twilight here today?" Zecora asked.

"Yeah, she's in the map room with the others." Spike answered.

"Good, because I have brought a friend who could use some help." Zecora said gesturing to Aka.

"Hey there." Aka greeted with a smirk.

"Whoa, never seen anything like you before. New in Equestria?" Spike asked opening the door letting the two in.

"From another world." Aka said shocking Spike.

"For real!" Spike surprised.

"Yep." Aka smiled.

"Boy, Twilight is gonna be in for a surprise when she meets you." Spike said as he leads them to the map room he mentioned earlier.

"Did someone say, Surprise?" Pinkie suddenly popped between in front of Aka.

On instinct, Aka quickly took out his guns pointing at Pinkie who freeze with her hands in the air like she just got arrested by the police.

"Whoa, dude, easy!" Spike pushed the guns away.

"This is Pinkie Pie, she's a friend!" Spike said calming Aka down.

He looks at Pinkie in the eyes knowing that she's good at heart and wouldn't hurt a fly, he smiles as he put his guns away.

"Sorry about that, when you lived in a world where everything is trying to kill you every day it's best to make the first move before your finish." Aka explained.

"Wow, you must be one tough cookie to handle all that." Pinkie commented.

"It's part of the charm." Aka winked at Pinkie who blushes as she giggles.

Soon, everyone made their way to the map where Twilight and the rest of the mane six is sitting on their own thrones.

"Twilight, Zecora is here with someone you should probably meet." Spike announced as he enters the room with Pinkie, Aka, and Zecora following him.

"Hi Zecora, how've you been?" Twilight greeted.

"Swell, Twilight, this young stallion or "Man" as his species call themselves need some help as well." Zecora said gesturing her hand to Aka.

Aka got a good look at the girls seeing them with awesome curvy figures that anyone women in his world would be jealous and wish to have a body like that. His eyes were especially on two girls in the room like the one with the cowboy hat and the other with rainbow-colored hair, they look sexy in their own way like Pinkie he met earlier. Something was telling him that he's going to get to know them more than just the normal way, feeling an urge to want them for himself.

"What's up ladies, name's Aka Redgrave: the definition of stylish and awesomeness!" Aka bragged introducing himself.

"Well, darling, you certainly do the style. These clothing your wearing are indeed stylish as they scream you from inner." Rarity amazed of Aka clothes upon closer look at them.

"Easy there, Rar, don't want to give folks the wrong idea." Applejack teased, Rarity huff at the cowgirl then back to Aka.

"Greeting Aka, I'm Rarity Belle, the most fabulous fashion designer you'll never meet!" Rarity said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I have been thinking of changing a thing or two of my looks lately, except the jack that stays." Aka said holding onto his jacket showing it's his most prize possession, beside his necklace. He also notices something about Rarity's last name.

"You wouldn't happen to know a young named Sweetie Belle?" Aka asked.

"Yes darling, she's my little sister." Rarity answered knowing he must have met her in his way here.

"Oh, then you must be the big sister Applebloom mentioned." Aka pointed at Applejack.

"Yep, the name's Applejack, nice to meet you partner." Applejack greeted as she walks up to him and they shake hands.

"I bet can't guess who I am." Rainbow Dash said flying above him.

"Hmm, I say you're Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo was showing off some karate moves." Aka mentioned.

"That's me, the fastest pony alive and 20% pure awesome!" Rainbow Dash said proudly, Applejack roll her eyes knowing her friends like to brag on and show off sometimes.

"What about the other 80%?" Aka wondered, then Pinkie pop front of him again, but this time he knows better.

"Hi, you already know me as Pinkie Pie, Best Party Planner in all of Equestria!" Pinkie smiled popping some balloons and confetti out of nowhere somehow with two cupcakes in each hand.

"Here, this is for you." Pinkie handed Aka a cupcake with written letters in frosting 'NBF' with a heart shape next to it.

"Thanks." Aka said before eating the cupcake.

Fluttershy walks up to Aka looking at him thinking he's scary because of how he looks and that he also carries a big sword on his back. Though she can tell that Aka doesn't mean any harm to others, especially with everypony else being calm around him knowing that he's a friend as he was with Zecora too.

"Hi…" Fluttershy greeted softy as Aka heard that.

"Hey there cutie, got a name?" Aka asked as she finish eating the cupcake.

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy said though quietly.

"Fluttershy, that name suits you." Aka complimented, Fluttershy smiles glad that he could hear her even though she sometimes speaks lower for anyone to hardly hear.

"She's shy when it comes to meeting new faces, but she'll open up to you when you get to know her more." Rainbow said landing next to Fluttershy.

"I can see that." Aka nodded.

"Greeting Aka, my name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship." Twilight said spreading her wings.

"And you already know me as Spike the Dragon, Twilight's number one assistant and friend to all!" Spike said standing next to Twilight as he spread out his own wings.

After introductions, Zecora begun explaining to the mane six about how he found Aka in the Everfree forest yesterday as he fell from the sky like a meteor.

"So, that loud explosion we heard, was you?" Rainbow asked, surprise of the fact that Aka is still standing from the crash.

"Yep, still not entirely sure how I even got here in the first place. All I remember is fighting against demons like I do every day and the next thing I know; I woke up in Zecora's hut." Aka said.

Twilight was doing some thinking, base on what she heard from Zecora and Aka she believes there may be a connection to all this somehow, especially the part about Aka fighting against demons in his old world.

"Hey Twilight, doesn't this sound like that Sparda story book from yesterday?" Spike asked, wondering if it could be the cause.

"Wait, your world knows about Sparda?" Aka asked shock.

"Not really, we only found about him just yesterday when Spike brought me the book." Twilight said, then she starts getting an idea of where this is going.

"Spike, do you still have that in your room?" Twilight asked her dragon friend.

"I'll bring it here, right away!" Spike said knowing what Twilight is thinking mostly as he ran out to his room.

Aka looks at the table that is also appears to be a map of Equestria and probably beyond country.

"Nice table, it even as the 3-D effect." Aka said waving his hand through the mountains.

"This map shows us the whole world, beyond that of our homeland Equestria, it also alerts us if there's a friendship problem in any place it summons us there." Twilight explained.

"I see, and how does it alert exactly?" Aka asked.

"Whenever our cutie marks glow like crazy." Rainbow answered pulling her pants a bit shows him her cutie mark.

"Wow, nice way to show off such a nice rear." Aka flirted, Rainbow blush at the comment as she pulls up her pants back.

"I got the book!" Spike announced coming back with the book.

Spike hands the book to Twilight as she flips through the pages until she found the one page she last read.

"I knew it! Somehow the words I read was a dimension-teleportation spell, but it can only bring those who is Sparda's descendant by blood. Which explains about the red ball of light" Twilight explained.

The look at Aka as he smirks.

"Sparda is a famous legend in my world, especially the part where he married a human woman and have kids. So, yes, I'm Sparda's descendant." Aka said as the group eyes widen of shock.

"No way!" Rainbow said finding it hard to believe, yet at the same time she knows it's the truth.

"This is the biggest discovery in the history of Equestria, I got to inform the Princess in Canterlot!" Twilight excited.

Aka smiles, thinking that this new will be not be so bad, considering he's in a magical world of anthro animals mostly ponies and will get involved in something big.

"This is going to be fun!" Aka smirked.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Aka has met the mane six in person as he also learns that they're the ones who teleported him into their world, thus saving him from death. Now the young Devil Hunter will call Equestria his new home as he'll go on adventures with the girls and other like Spike by his side while adjusting to the new things around him, while thinking of getting himself down with some of the girls.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil's Tour of Ponyville Part 1**

Aka is seen walking through the hallway of Twilight's castle of Friendship while stretching his arms as he had just woken up from the first peaceful sleep he had in years since the last one he had was probably with his parents before they were killed by the demons. Sure, he did get some sleep throughout his survival years back on earth, but most times he barely gets to take a nap without a demon or two trying to kill him when he is defenseless, forcing him to always keep his guard up even when he gets a few minutes to peace. Being in this new world he won't have to worry about demon constantly going after his life every few seconds and even made some new friends too, so that's a plus for him.

Now, the only trouble he is having right now is finding his way around the crystal structure castle trying to find the kitchen which isn't going so well right now.

"Maybe I should've asked Twilight for a map of the place." Aka said to himself as he continues walking around and checking some doors. He figure that castles would be bigger than a house, but this is bigger than he imagines.

Then just a few doors away, Spike comes out of the bathroom looking all fresh and clean as he sighs in relief after having a nice relaxing shower in the morning before starting the day.

"Yo, Spike!" Aka called out, getting the dragon teen's attention.

"Oh, hey Aka, had a good night sleep?" Spike asked wanting to make sure.

"Yep, best one I had in years!" Aka answered with a bright smile. "And thanks for letting me stay here until I can find my own place to crash."

"No problem, we're happy to help those in need no matter who they are! As long as they're not evil and trying to conquer Equestria and all." Spike chuckled at the last part.

"I take it you guys have own fair shares of fighting evil and all?" Aka asked, Spike nodded.

"But in the end, we always managed to save the kingdom and showing some the power of friendship making them turn over a new leaf." Spike mentioned proudly.

Aka smiles that Spike and his pony friends have solved their problems together, unlike them he always had to fight alone and never saved his world from the demons which was a major burden for one boy to carry on his own. Deep down, he may regret living his old world, even though he was brought here against his will by Twilight and a book, and hopes to return there one day to free the earth from the demons.

For now, he'll have to make himself at home living his new life here in a world full of anthro ponies and probably other animals too like dragons, maybe he'll even find himself doing something else for a change consider he spends most of his whole life fighting against demons and surviving a doomed world.

"Cool, so do you by any chance know where the kitchen is?" Aka asked.

"Just down that hall ten doors away on your left." Spike pointed the direction where the kitchen is.

"Thanks, don't think I'll get use to living in a big castle like this." Aka commented.

"It gets hard with getting lost here at first." Starlight said walking up to the boys.

"But once you get use to for like… a few days or so, then you'll find your way around." Starlight advised, walking beside and between the boys.

"Hey there, I'm Starlight Glimmer." Starlight introduced herself with her hand held out.

"Sup, Aka Redgrave." Aka greeted, shaking the mare's hand.

"I don't think I've seen you here yesterday." Aka pointed out.

"I was out with my friend doing some fun stuff and helping practice for her magic show." Starlight explained the reason for her absent.

"Magic show, she's performer?" Aka asked curious.

"Yeah, and she's been doing better… with me helping out, of course." Starlight chuckled.

"Well then, hope I can get front row sit to see the show myself." Aka smirked.

"I'm sure she'll be please for more audience to watch." Starlight said. From her own point of view, she believes Aka is strong and dangerous but he also has a kind heart and great to be good friends with.

"Well, I'm going to get myself clear up. See you guys at breakfast." Starlight said before entering the bathroom.

Soon, the boys made their way to the kitchen as Aka got himself some milk while Spike got preparing breakfast for everyone.

"So, you always do the cooking yourself or you guys take turns?" Aka asked, seeing how skillful Spike's cooking is in person.

"Mostly me, Twilight helps sometimes though there were times when she accidentally made a complete mess in the kitchen like burning the whole or flooding the whole place in orange juice." Spike mentioned as he flips some pancakes. Aka nearly spit out the milk out of laughter, but held himself back.

"She was swimming in orange juice?" Aka asked giggling.

"Hehe, yeah; see it was April Fool's day and Twilight wanted to see if she can out-prank Pinkie PIe, who everypony knows she's great at pranking as she throws great parties, so she hatched a plan to have orange juice explode right in her face like a geyser." Spike explained as he sets up the table.

"Hmm… that's actually a good idea, no one would suspect juice to be use as a threat." Aka stated before sitting down.

"That's what she thought too, but when she was making the juice-trap Pinkie suddenly shows right behind her that made her mess up her plan and there were orange juices literally everywhere in the kitchen. It took her weeks to clean all that up, with my help, of course." Spike finished telling the story of the orange incident.

"Hahahahaha! Oh man, Twilight must've been "oranging" around for while." Aka laughed, trying to contain himself. Keyword: try.

"Hey, it's not that funny." Twilight protested as she enters the dining room.

"Come on Twilight, even admitted that it was funny." Spike recalled.

Twilight was still a little mad for a few seconds until she gave in to her own laughter.

"Yeah, and I even got Pinkie covered in orange juice just like I wanted though not exactly as I planned it." Twilight said.

"Alright, breakfast is served!" Spike announced giving them their food and Starlight who just walks in for breakfast.

Aka took the eggs in his folk and put in his mouth, suddenly his eyes widen of shock and amaze of the wonderful taste that is consuming the inside of his mouth.

"Whoa! Now THIS is what I call a good breakfast!" Aka complimented to the chief.

"Thanks, glad you're enjoying it!" Spike said, wondering what kind of food Aka had to eat in order to survive his old home world.

"Yeah, I tried cooking before myself… not as good as yours… but they're enough to keep me going." Aka said between chewing his food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Twilight lectured.

"So, you got any plans to do?" Starlight asked Aka.

"Not sure, I was thinking I could go walking around your town, check the place out." Aka suggested.

"Glad you thought of that because I was hoping to give you the tour of Ponyville." Twilight revealed throwing her hands in the air and her breasts bounces a bit.

"That's a great idea, me and Starlight can tag along too!" Spike excited, looking at Starlight.

"Sure, I got nothing else to do." Starlight said, on board with the tour plan.

"Great, I also took the liberty making a list of where to start and where the tour will end." Twilight mentioned as she brought out a stack of papers in her hand.

"Of course, you did." Spike rolled his eyes.

"As soon as we finish breakfast and brushing our teeth, we can begin the tour!" Twilight said, getting excited to show a half-human, half-demon the glory of Ponyville.

 **(Later)**

After finishing up breakfast, everyone is outside of the castle with Twilight leading them heading off to the first place they'll visit.

Aka turns his head towards a big building on the side of a mountain that is right next to the Castle of Friendship.

"Hey Twilight, what's that?" Aka asked pointing at the building.

"Glad you ask, because that's the first place we'll be the first place to visit for the tour… and that it's closer to the castle." Twilight said as she clears her throat and spoke.

"This is here school, kinda like any other school except it's very different than any other schools because it's a school about friendship!" Twilight said proudly.

"Friendship?" Aka confused.

"Yeah, because this is where not just ponies but other creatures like Changlings, Yaks, Dragons, Griffons, Hippogriff/seapony, bat-ponies, and more!" Starlight listed of the school's students.

"And Twilight is the proud founder of the school!" Spike gestured with cheerful eyes.

"Oh Spike, that's very kind of you to say, but it wasn't just me. Our friends and you also helped made this possible." Twilight corrected placing a hand on Spike's shoulder as they look at each other lovingly. Then they realizes that and quickly look away with their cheeks blushing.

"(Oh brother, when will they just talk and kiss already?)" Starlight mentally annoyed.

"You two feeling alright?" Aka asked. The way Twilight and Spike just acted reminds him of how his late-parents act, something about loving each other though he doesn't remember much consider he was a little young.

"So, you teach how be friends and stuff here?" Aka asked.

"Yes, we want to spread the magic of friendship all across the land and here in the School of Friendship, we can achieve just that and more!" Twilight said.

"It was difficult getting the place running at first, but things worked out for the best!" Spike added.

Aka seems to find this school interesting and remembered his parents telling him about school, a place of learning and maybe make some new friends there too.

"We would give you a tour but the school is close for the weekend, and now off to the next place to see!" Twilight declared walking away and everyone follows her.

 **(Sweet Apple Acres)**

The next place they visit is Sweet Apple Acres where they see Applejack apple bucking some apple trees with her kicks.

"Hey, Applejack!" Twilight called out, getting the cowgirl's attention.

"Howdy there Twilight, ya'll giving Aka a tour of Ponyville?" Applejack guessed.

"Yeah, saw some places on our way here. Pretty cool." Aka commented.

"Well, glad you're enjoying the town so far, and hope you'll enjoy my family's farm." Applejack smiled.

"Your family owns this farm?" Aka asked surprises.

"Yep, not only that but my family were also the ones who found Ponyville too!" Applejack bragged proudly.

"Wow, now that's impressive!" Aka amazed.

"Thanks, sugarcube." Applejack winked at Aka and took an apple from one of the baskets then throws it to him as he catches it in his hand.

"A little snack for you." Applejack said.

"Thanks." Aka said, clenching onto the apple in his apple.

"Alright, Sweet Apple Acres: check." Twilight checked off the apple farm on her list.

"So, how long have this been around, 100 years?" Aka asked curious.

"Not that long, just when I grandmother Granny Smith was a young filly." Applejack answered.

"Wow, you must be really proud of her." Aka said.

"Sure am, and the Apple family are gonna stay strong for the town as we are tougher than a pack of Timberwolves!" Applejack claimed as she smacks her fist on her breasts making it jiggle a bit.

"Cool!"

"Come on Aka, there's more of Ponyville to see!" Twilight said dragging Aka from the arm.

"When you get the chance to visit, come by here again and I'll give you the inside look of the farm." Applejack promised, waving goodbye at him.

"Sure, sounds great!" Aka replied.

As Applejack sees them off, she walks to the baskets, then slams her back against the tree as she took a deep breath and out and her face starts turning as red as an apple.

"Whoa nelly, my heart just wouldn't stop beating from just looking at Aka!" Applejack said to herself, it took every will-power she has to control herself.

"It almost felt like my body is in Heat Season, reacting to him." Applejack said as she starts groping her breasts and rubbing between her legs on the pants.

 **(With the Tour Group)**

"And this here is the marketplace here you can find all sorts of food and other things here and other place of Equestria!" Twilight gestured towards the marketplace as some folks are either working or shopping at the place.

"It almost looks like a mini-mall." Aka commented.

"You have a mall on earth?" Spike asked curious.

"Yeah, though I never been to any places where it's not destroyed by demons, so I wouldn't know what a mall looks like." Aka said.

"Well then, just wait and see the mall at Canterlot!" Spike smirked.

"Canterlot?" Aka confused.

"It's the main capital of the whole country, where two Princesses rule together in both day and night." Twilight explained.

Aka became more curious about the two princesses Twilight just mentioned; what kind of rulers they are and how they treat their people. From the way Twilight talks about them, she must be really close to them like friends and such. He also get the strange idea that those Princesses may know something about his demon ancestor Sparda, consider that a book with the knowledge of Sparda and his family means that Equestria must've know something about them.

"Hey, Twi" "Hey, guy!" A voice called out stopping Aka from asking a question about the Princesses.

The voice seems to be coming from above them, they look up to see Rainbow Dash flying over the group, as to each flip of her wings her breasts slightly bounces.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, enjoying your day?" Aka asked.

"In an awesome way, I been practicing a new flight-move that will blow your socks off!" Rainbow bragged with a cocky smile.

"Well, we're giving Aka the tour of Ponyville. Want to join us." Twilight offered, thinking Rainbow Dash can give Aka a higher view of the town.

"Sure, I just finished my practice and I don't got any other plans." Rainbow accepted and lands right next to the group, standing very close to Aka.

"Great, next stop is Sugarcube's Corner!" Twilight announced as everyone starts walking to the next place of the tour with a new addition to the group.

Aka feels like he's definitely going his time here in Ponyville for a long time. Although he hopes he'll get some exciting adventures and face danger too like back on earth, he always have been a thrill-seeker after all.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Aka is going on a tour seeing Ponyville up close as they started with the apple farm and it looks like the half-demon boy has unknowingly captured the heart of a certain apple cowgirl when the way she's been touching herself right the group left. Now it's on to the rest of Ponyville for the tour for Aka to see while having fun with his new friends.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Devil's Tour of Ponyville Part 2**

Aka is walking with Twilight, Spike, Starlight, and now accompany by Rainbow Dash as they are showing the human-demon hunter around Ponyville as it has been great so far seeing different stores like a flower shop, toy store, the park, and some restaurants with good food though doesn't seem to have meet probably because most of the people here are ponies.

"Here is where Rarity lives, Carousel Boutique." Twilight gestured toward the building.

"Wow, it looks really fancy." Aka commented.

"That's how Rarity likes to roll, in case you haven't notice she's a totally fashion freak." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"An amazing fashion freak, she makes the most beautiful dresses in all of Equestria that even Rainbow still has the dress she made for her." Spike said, smirking at Rainbow as she chuckles with tiny blushes on her cheeks.

"Not only that, she is also very generous to others always putting others before herself." Twilight said proudly of the Element of Generosity.

"Sweet." Aka said.

Twilight rings the doorbell as it goes off a little loud.

"Coming!" Rarity called out from inside.

A moment later, the door opens revealing Rarity now wearing red glasses and holding a measuring tape wrap in one arm.

"Hi Rarity, I hope we weren't disturbing you, we were just giving Aka the tour of Ponyville." Twilight explained.

"Oh, not to worry darling, I was just about to take a break anyway, work has been hard for me this season." Rarity exclaimed as she takes off the glasses and fan herself with her hand.

"I also think that being stylish is hard work." Aka smirked.

"I know the feeling, darling, the work of being fabulous never ends!" Rarity agreed brushing her hair and flatter her eyes. Everyone rolls their eyes knowing how Rarity likes to brag on about herself sometime.

Aka looks down to see a white cate coming out walking besides Rarity's leg as the cat rub itself against the lower leg.

"Nice cat." Aka complimented.

"Thank you, this here is Opalescence or Opal for short. She's the most fabulous and great a mare could ask for!" Rarity introduced her cat gently picking her up and cuddle her cheek against the furry cheek as Opal purrs.

"Although, sometimes Opal gets really cranny and ends up hissing at her." Rainbow whispered in Aka's ear and he chuckles.

Aka takes a peek inside of the fashion shop seeing some great dresses on display, he never been a fashion type of guy except when it comes to red like his coat, but he can definitely tell that these clothes are the Devil of awesome.

"Cool, you made all that?" Aka asked.

"Why yes, these are some of my finest work, if I do say so myself." Rarity said, Opal rolls her eyes and jump off Rarity's arms to go back inside.

"Yeah, they look great and I know full-well all your dresses are the best!" Spike commented.

"Oh, thank you, Spiky-wiky, your words of appreciation have always made me feel good!" Rarity hugged Spike between her cleavage making him blush and Twilight slightly puff of jealousy.

"Ahem, I believe we have a tour to get back on, so it was nice seeing you Rarity." Twilight said before pulling Spike out of the hug and drag on away.

"Y-yeah, you have a g-great day, Rarity." Spike stuttered with his face all red as he waves goodbye to Rarity.

"See you later, Rarity." Starlight said walking away too follow by Rainbow and Aka as they too said their goodbyes.

"Farewell friends, and Aka; if you want some new clothes to go with your style, let me know!" Rarity offered to make some new clothes for Aka.

"Thanks!" Aka responded.

Once gone, Rarity walks back in while closing the door and leans her back against it with a lustful sound sigh.

"Oh dear, I almost let myself get carried away with Spiky-wiky again in front of Twilight." Rarity said as Opal walks up to her and meow.

"I know Spike has feelings for me when we first met, to be honest I too have started to developed feelings for him, but I also knew that he has feelings for Twilight too." Rarity explained.

"Which is why I'm waiting for the right moment when Spike and Twilight finally confess their feeling to each other, so I can confess my feelings and we can start a herd together, and I hope it doesn't take too long because it's already been over a couple of years since they moved to Ponyville." Rarity preyed to the Princesses of the Sun and Moon that Spike and Twilight would confess soon.

Opal just simply rolls her eyes and walk away thinking of going to the bedroom to take a catnap.

 **(With the Tour Group)**

"Thank you for your time to tell Aka some of the great things about being in Ponyville, Mayor Mare." Twilight thanked as she and the others walk out of City Hall with the mayor herself.

Mayor Mare, odd name if you ask me, is an older woman with pale, light grayish amber fur, moderate phthalo blue eyes, and Light cornflower bluish gray with a lighter streak hair color. She wears a white shirt with long sleeves and a blue-green puffer hanging from the fold-in collar, glasses, black long skirt that reach to the knees matching high-heels. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"It's my pleasure, Princess Twilight, I'm just so surprises that we have a new creature in Ponyville from another world! And I am also sorry for your loss." Mayor Mare said in respect after hearing everything of what Aka had to go through in his old wold.

"It's no problem, there was nothing I could do about it consider the demon have made the world theirs now and I'm only guy, I feared that I couldn't cleanse a planet of demons by myself." Aka stated, knowing for the longest time that you can't do things that have become too impossible to handle.

"Well, I hope you find Ponyville a great home for a fresh new start and if there's anything I can to help, just let me know." Mayor Mare offered to help.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind." Aka smiled as he and others continuing walking.

"So, anywhere to show me?" Aka asked.

"Just one more place to stop and that will conclude the tour of Ponyville!" Twilight answered.

"Speaking of which, are you hungry by any chance?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"I am actually, does this have something to do with that place we're going to?" Aka asked, catching on the sarcastic.

"Yep and trust me when I say this: the sweets there are gonna blow your so much almost as much as apple cider!" Rainbow excited.

"Man, the place must be pretty great for you to get all excited like this." Aka said.

"Oh, it is." Starlight concurred.

After a few more minutes of walking, the group arrived at the final place for the Ponyville tour and to Aka's surprise the building itself looks like a giant gingerbread house with decorations like white frosty on the roof and two stacks of pink cupcakes on top.

"In case you're wondering, no, you can't eat the house. I tried." Spike said, remembering how he react the first time he saw this place.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner! Where all the best sweets in town are made right here and nobody can go a day or week without having to try these bad boys!" Spike bragged exciting as he drools like how he likes to eat jewels and gems.

"Wow, the owner must've really put some thought into making the place." Aka commented.

"I wouldn't know about that, but I can tell that this is her passion since her cutie mark means that she's talent in making sweets like cake and other desserts." Twilight explained.

"This cupcake is indeed worthy of the taste of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" A woman's voice shouted that can be heard from the outside.

"What was that?" Aka asked.

"Oh, that would be my friend I told you about." Starlight sighed.

"You mean that performer girl?" Aka asked again.

"Yep, guess you'll get to meet her sooner than expected." Starlight said, hoping Aka would at least get comfortable a little longer in Ponyville.

"Cool." Aka said, looking forward to meeting her.

They walk inside through the double doors like people used to have back in the door western times and saw Pinkie Pie talking to a mare.

"This cupcake you just made is simply, what's the word… out of this world!" The mare complimented as she held the cupcake with the bitemark high in one hand.

"Aww, thanks Trixie, I've been working on a new recipe and Mrs. Cup Cake said they are good!" Pinkie said happy as always.

"Hey, Trixie!" Starlight called out, getting the mare known as Trixie's attention. She turns around showing the group her full appearance.

Trixie has brilliant azure fur color, pale cornflower blue with very pale cerulean stripes mane, and dark grayish violet. She wears a skintight-like sleeveless blue shirt with a silver zipper, and her top cleavage expose, purple skirt that's knee length with a yellow line at the bottom, and crimson-purple high-heels. She also wears a purple wizard hat with blue stars and a large matching cape. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Starlight, surprise to see you here, Trixie was actually planning on visiting you at the castle." Trixie surprised seeing her best friend here. And talking in third person.

"Well, you'll be more surprise when you meet the new citizen of Ponyville." Starlight gestured toward Aka.

"Hey there." Aka greeted.

"Sweet Celestia! You're the being in red I heard about!" Trixie gasped.

"Being in red?" Rainbow confused.

"Is what everypony is calling him." Trixie mentioned.

"Wow, words are spreading faster than I thought." Spike surprised.

"Anyway, I'm Aka Redgrave." Aka introduced himself.

"It is an honor to meet you, Aka, for you are in the present of the Great and Powerful Trixie Lulamoon!" Trixie introduced herself dramatic.

"Is she always this dramatic?" Aka asked.

"About her magic and everything else about herself, yes." Twilight answered as she sighs.

"Cool, I like that." Aka smirked, shocking Twilight and Spike.

"Oh, oh, oh, you guys have got to try these new cupcakes Pinkie just made. They are divine!" Trixie said.

"Well, in that case, we'll have the new cupcakes please." Aka ordered.

"Hehe, coming right up!" Pinkie excited as she zooms into the kitchen for a few seconds then comes back out with a trade full of freshly baked cupcakes.

"Whoa, that was fast!" Aka amazed that Pinkie could do it quicker than any old books he read.

"What can I say, I always love to bring smiles to all!" Pinkie said.

Everyone each took a cupcake except Trixie who already has hers and they took a bite of them then their eyes widen as their taste buds are like screaming in their heads saying that it's the most awesomeness and sweetest cupcake they ever tasted, there were no other words to describe how good these cupcakes are except for one, single word.

"SWEEET!" They all said at the same time.

"I know, right? Trixie believes that Pinkie has really outdid herself." Trixie commented.

"Thanks, so Aka, how are enjoying Ponyville so far?" Pinkie asked the human in red.

"Going great, everyone here is friendly though I think a few were a little skeptical about me but I'm sure I'll warm up to them." Aka answered as he ate his cupcake.

Before Pinkie could say anything else, there's a loud crashing noise coming from upstairs.

"Pinkie, help!" Pound Cake is on the loose!" A woman's voice alerted.

"Again?" Pinkie asked.

Then came flying down to the counter is a small baby Pegasus laughing as it flies around close to the ceiling then spotted the door thinking about going outside for some fun, but Aka simple jumps a little to catch the foal's leg forcing him down and into his arm.

"Now, where do you think you're going, little guy?" Aka asked sarcastically. The baby Pegasus looks at Aka confuse a bit then just giggles as he held out his tiny hands at him.

"Aww, I think he likes you!" Pinkie pointed out, seeing the scene as a cute moment.

"Please tell me Pound Cake didn't go outside!" The woman asked worry as she runs downstairs while carrying a baby unicorn girl with a blue bow tied on her hair.

The woman has very light cerulean, light crimson with pale, light grayish crimson stripes, and brilliant rose eyes. She wears a yellow shirt with a skirt that goes close to the knees, yellow boots with pink bottom and top, a white apron with pink lines and wing-like design on the side and three cupcakes on the left side, and a pink bubblegum-shaped earning. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cup Cake, Aka got him." Pinkie pointed at Aka as he walks towards Mrs. Cup Cake with the baby boy called Pound Cake.

"I believe this belongs to you." Aka handed Pound Cake to the mother.

"Oh, thank you so much, you don't know how hard it is watching these two and doing business in the shop can be tiring." Mrs. Cup Cake sighed in relief.

"No problem, I think the little guy is just trying to play." Aka smiled at Pound Cake as he giggles.

"I know, though it's been difficult raising two kids which is why I'm glad to have Pinkie helping out around the shop." Mrs. Cup Cake pleased to have a trustful employee.

"Anytime, Ma'am!" Pinkie saluted.

"And with that, the tour has come to an end!" Twilight announced.

"I'll admit, this town certainly has its charm." Aka said.

"If you think the tour was fun, wait until tonight and you're gonna be in for a real fun time!" Pinkie giggled.

"Tonight." Aka confused, what so special about tonight?

"You'll have to wait and find out." Spike winked.

"Trust, when it comes to Pinkie Pie and her surprises then you're going to enjoy it." Rainbow said, speaking of experience.

This made Aka smiles looking forward to whatever plan Pinkie has in stores and who knows, maybe there will be something exciting to show everyone, or everypony as they say it, just how awesome and stylish he is.

 **(Everfree Forest)**

Deep in the dangerous forest of Everfree, something is lurking through the trees hiding in the shadows and look through some brushes as the shadowy creature seem to have… sense something powerful and it wants to go find that power source and kill it as two vicious, glowing red eyes glow from the darkness and growls hungrily thinking what it would taste like in its fangs when it chomps down on the flesh.

Then it sees a path thinking it appears to be leading somewhere and the power it senses it probably at the end.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The tour of Ponyville has ended and, spoiler alert: Aka is gonna get a surprise party tonight at Twilight's castle to make him feel welcome to Equestria though it looks like they're about to get an unexpected party crasher from the Everfree forest, but that'll be extra fun for Aka as mostly the whole town will get a good look at Aka's strength in battle with his Devil Powers.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fighting New Purpose to Protect New Home!**

Aka is sitting on the edge of the window in one of the rooms of the Friendship Castle that Twilight offered to let him live here for as long as he needs to until he can find his own home or can asks some of the construction ponies to make him one. He stars are the scenery of Ponyville and the great view of the mountains, forest, and he can even see a town that is built on the side of a mountain. Crazy, hun?

"Man, if Ponyville is a cheery town like this than I wonder what this Canterlot city is like up close?" Aka asked himself as he also see the sun slowly going down into the Horizon and the moon rising.

"It's still hard to believe that two people can move the sun and the moon like it's no big deal." Aka commented.

"Hey Aka, enjoying the view?" Spike asked as he walks in.

"Yeah, this is WAY better than anything I've seen during my time on earth and no freaking things trying to kill me for a whole day. It actually feels pretty nice." Aka said.

"Equestria may have gone through the demon apocalypse like yours have, but I can say we had our fair share of fighting bad guys including ones trying to take over the world." Spike said proudly.

"I can believe that, this world sure has its friendly charm." Aka said.

"Yep, here we want to spread friendship all over the world to bring harmony to not just ponies, but every creature too! And you're looking at the Dragon who saved a kingdom twice and brought two races into a peaceful trace." Spike bragged as his wings spread proudly.

"Cool, I hope I'll visit this kingdom to hear all about it." Aka wondered what the other places in Equestria and beyond are like.

"When that chance comes, I'll gladly give you a tour of the Crystal Empire which is ruled by Twilight's older brother and his wife." Spike mentioned.

"Wow, Twilight sure know others in high places." Aka impressed of Twilight's connection.

"You could say that. So, you excited about the party?" Spike asked.

"I'm not exactly sure what to expect, the only thing I know how to do in parties is killing some demons while looking cool." Aka explained as he watches some of the anthro pony folks walking into the castle.

"Don't worry, this is one party you're going to enjoy without all the fighting and demon hunting, and I can say that Pinkie Pie is going to make sure you love it." Spike said.

"She really loves parties, does she?" Aka asked.

"Loves parties? She was born for parties when she got her Cutie Mark and always know when there is a time to throw a big party for anyone who needs a smile on their face." Spike explained.

"Wow, that's some determination she got." Aka commented.

"Determination of a crazy pony who can do things no pony can and somehow breaks the laws of physic." Spike added.

"Hey guys, the party is about to begin, we're just waiting for the guest of honor." Twilight informed the boys.

"Well, better not keep them waiting." Aka said as he got off the edge and dust himself clean a bit.

"Let get this party started!" Aka smirked.

 **(Fluttershy's Cottage)**

A little white bunny, who's name is Angel and his owner is Fluttershy, is hoping on the couch for some fun while his carrot as he always does this and any other fun things he can do while the shy Pegasus is away for the party one of her friends is hosting.

Then he heard a loud growling sound that made him stop bouncing on the couch and drop the half eaten carrot, Angel that is was the bear having a nightmare but his instant is telling the bunny that it's not the bear which made him worry more as he hopes to the front window to see if there's anypony or something out there. Even though it was dark Angel can still see enough at the stuff on the front yard and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, thinking the growl was probably his imagination let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Then suddenly a large figure that shapes like a foot stomps on the front yard hard causing a slight earthquake that nearly made Angel lose his balance on the window, once he regained his balance, his eyes shot wide open of shock when he was the large creature with the glowing red eyes and it runs through the path that leads to Ponyville.

The only thing Angel can do in a reaction to that is falling off the window and fainted.

 **(Castle of Friendship)**

"Okay, everypony, thank you all for coming and making me feel welcome even though I'm different than all of you. Let's get this party started!" Aka announced as he raises a glass of apple cider and everyone cheers.

Aka drank the whole glass in a few seconds and slides down the arm of the stairs jumping off the end then lands perfectly right next to the buffet table as those who saw that gave him a cheering compliment on that stunt.

Aka thanks the crowd before turning his attention to the buffet table to see there are sweets and some fruits thinking of which to eat first.

"Hey, Aka!" Pinkie popped right in front of Aka out of nowhere though he wasn't fazed by this.

"Hey, Pinkie." Aka greeted as he grabs a cupcake.

"So, how are you enjoying the party so far?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, it just started but it's already great with the town folks here having fun and making the most of it like it could be your last, so I say this party is pretty awesome. And I have you to thank for that." Aka said.

"You're welcome, throwing parties and making everyponies smile is what I live for!" Pinkie claimed happy.

"I can tell." Aka took a bite on the cupcake, tasting the flavor of strawberry as he hums cheerfully as this is his favorite flavor, especially on a Sunday ice-cream. Unfortunately, only got to enjoy one Sunday years ago and it was the last one to survive the Demonic Armageddon.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you about back at Sugarcube corner earlier but kinda forgot." Aka mentioned.

"You wanted to know where you can some meat in Equestria since your human race also eat meat to survive other than food like fruits, vegetables, and sweets that your old world had though you also had to survive eating demon meat which I can guess they must've taste terrible but it was still for you to survive as there were little normal food to none with the demons destroying everything when they took over the world." Pinkie guessed as she talked fast.

Aka just stare at the pink party lover with his eyes widen of shock and his jaw drop open that she just said every word and explanation he wanted to say, but Pinkie beats him to the punch. Almost like she read his mind.

"How… how do you know all that?" Aka asked.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie answered simply. This only made Aka feel more confused but decided to not think too much into it.

"Okay, yeah, that was I wanted to ask you about." Aka said.

"Well, you're in luck! We've getting some supplies of meat for the Friendship since we have dragons as meat is also their favorite food besides eating jewels." Pinkie informed.

"Cool! Wait, dragons eat jewels?" Aka confused of that part.

"Yeah, dragons eat jewels and gems. We all learned that with Spike eating some." Pinkie explained.

"If you want, I can talk to Twilight about it and see if we can get some extra package of meat for you." Pinkie offered.

"Nah, I can talk to her myself, I just needed to make sure I'm not offending the locals." Aka declined gently.

"That's okay, most of Ponyville aren't fond of having meat around until Twilight and Spike talked things out with Mayor Mare and everypony learned to get use to it." Pinkie explained.

"Hey Aka, check this out!" Rainbow Dash called out getting his attention, she took a bottle of apple cider drinking half of it and let out a loud burp.

"See if you can beat that." Rainbow Dash dared.

"Oh, so it's a burping contest you want, then it's a burping contest you'll get!" Aka accepted the challenge as he holds out his hand and an apple cider is tossed into his hand by Applejack.

Aka starts drinking the bottle and does not stop until he has gotten every last drop, he stands still for a few seconds then let out a bigger and louder burp that unleashed a strong wind that blew on Rainbow Dash's hair and some of the other ponies behind her. They just stand there all shocked as they have never seen such power into one burp before until now and done by a single human being.

"How's that?" Aka asked smirking.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouted as the other ponies agreed as they cheer for Aka, calling him the "Burping Master" or something like that.

"Wow, that was great Aka!" Pinkie complimented before taking out a bottle of apple cider from her hair.

"Now, let me show you the Pink Party Planner get down with her burp!" Pinkie grinned as she removes the cap with the front bang of her hair, which is weird that it shouldn't be possible yet it's possible for Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie pulls the bottle toward her mouth to start drinking it, but before the lips could make contact with the bottle a loud roaring sound erupts out a nowhere and spook some of the guest.

"Whoa, never heard that kind of burp before." Aka clapped at Pinkie.

"Thanks, even though it was really me doing or even drinking the cider." Pinkie mentioned.

"And that sound wasn't even a burp, it was more like a roar." Fluttershy realized.

"A roar? A roar of what?" Applejack asked.

Then Pinkie's body started to act with her mane and tail shaking like crazy at the time while her teeth are chattering fast.

"Oh no, that was my Pinky-Sense and it's telling me that a"

"MONSTER IN PONYVILLE?!" A stallion shouted in fear.

"Yeah, what he said." Pinkie nodded.

The mane six, Spike, Aka, Starlight Glimmer, and mostly everypony else of the party quickly ran outside to see that there is a monster stomping through the town and destroying some buildings that was in its way.

"What the Hay is that?" Spike asked a little scared.

The moonlight shines down to the creature as if Princess Luna of the Moon heard the question and has reveal to them the creature that is attacking Ponyville as it roars.

The appears to be resembling a crocodile dark with pitch-black skin color as the belly part is gray and has red glowing eyes covered in white bone structure armor on its back with spikes from the head to the tail and some on the legs and red sharp claws.

"Is that a… Cragadile?" Twilight asked shock, never thought she would see one again.

"I'm no animal expert like Fluttershy, but I'm pretty sure that's a different animal entirely." Rarity pointed out.

"She's right, I never seen a creature so scary mand vicious like that." Fluttershy vouched.

The black-white boned gator stare at the ponies by the castle and whip its tail in the air that fires dozens of sharp bone spears at them.

"Incoming!" Spike shouted.

Twilight quickly use her magic to form a forcefield to block all the bone spears and holding the magic forcefield up until there are no more hitting it. She drops the forcefield to fire magic blasts it with her magic, but they appear to have no effect at all. Rainbow Dash fly toward the monster while carrying Applejack. As they get close enough, Rainbow Dash spins around a few times and threw Applejack to the head with strong dive kick that hard it dead on, but the kick barely made the gator monster flinch and there is only a rice grain-size crack that shocked the pony cowgirl. The gator monster roars as it shakes its body to throw Applejack off making her struggle to stand until Rainbow Dash came back to get off and back to the others.

"That thing is a lot tougher than it look." Applejack reported and winced a little in pain from her leg.

"Fluttershy, can you try talking to it?" Twilight asked, thinking Fluttershy's way with animals can help.

"I'll try." Fluttershy said and flew to the black reptile.

"Huh, excuse me, mister gator monster, I was wondering if-AAAAHHH?!" Fluttershy narrowly dodged a bit attack from the gator monster as it tries to eat her alive.

"Alright mister, you left me with no choice!" Fluttershy declared as she brought out her secret weapon: The Stare making eye contact to the monster

The Stare is her scariest stare Fluttershy developed that makes any misbehaving animals or some tough creatures to get them to stop which usually works successfully as she only uses this as an emergency. However, she soon discovers this creature isn't fazed by her Stare at all when it try to eat her again as she quickly moved back to avoid the jaws didn't see the tail swings to strike the animal-loving Pegasus as it will also impale her in the spikes.

"Fluttershy, look down!" Rainbow Dash warned.

But Fluttershy only had enough time to see the spiked tail coming at her as it was too late to dodge it as the gator monster was about to kill her, then she felt her arm being grabbed and thrown out of the way. She gasps when seeing Aka with a devilish smile before being impaled by the spikes and blood gushing out.

"AKAAAA?!" Fluttershy and everypony gasped of seeing their new friend from another world died before their eyes, sacrificing his life to save someone he barely got to know for a day.

Even though he was a different creature that is not of their world, the Mane six and Spike wanted to make Aka feel home after being forced to survive his old world that was ruined and ruled by demons that he never got to live a peaceful life, everypony feel sad that their potential new friend got killed before they could get to know him more.

"Seriously, these little toothpicks are supposed to hurt me?" Aka asked in an insulting tone.

 **(Music-Devil Trigger: Devil May Cry 5)**

Everypony quickly turn their attention the tail where Aka is impaled to and he doesn't appear to be in any pain despite having spikes going right through his body and blood coming out.

"The demons back in my world had sharp spikes than this." Aka smiekd.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Spike shouted in joy as everypony smiles in relief and surprise that he can withstand those wounds. Well, he did mention about being a half demon and being a descendant of Sparda too.

The gator monster roars in confused anger that its prey didn't die from the spikes.

"What, don't like what you see? Then how about I fix that!" Aka brought out two guns, one's white and the other is black, and shot two bullets at one eyeball causing the gator monster to roar in pain while shaking its tail with Aka still on it.

Aka use the momentum to launch himself off the spikes to fly toward the tip of the upper jaw/nose as the wounds started to heal instantly like it never happened.

"Oh, led is not for your eye, dude." Aka joked.

The black monster open its jaws wide to let out an angry roar which is what the half-demon boy wanted as he jump off grabbing on the edge of the nose and swing himself right into the mouth while shouted of excitement like he's about to ride a roller coaster.

"What in the hay is that boy doing?" Big Mac asked.

"I believe he's going to give that meanie giant evil version of Gummer a bad tummy ache." Pinkie said as she rubs her stomach.

Inside the monster gator, Aka look at his two guns as he ready himself to finish this overgrown lizard off.

"Ebony, Ivory, care to have this dance for the night?" Aka asked and start shooting the bullet empowered by his demonic energy in every direction from left to right, right to left, up and down, down and up, everything as he spins around crazy like a human-size tornado as they hit the flesh and some going for the vital organs.

On the outside, the black gator started to roar in extreme pain from all the shooting Aka is doing and seconds later the bullets start piercing through the boned armors. Aka stop spinning and aimed his two guns right at where the brain is.

"Jackpot." Aka said before firing the bullets with a little more demon energy and they pierce through the brain and out through the skull, killing the black gator monster as it drops it belly on the ground laying there lifeless.

 **(Music End)**

Aka exit through the mouth seeing the crowd of shock gasping ponies and dragon boy.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Pinkie cheered loudly as fireworks start shooting out of her hair and into the sky going off in blazing colors and soon the whole town started cheering for Aka Redgrave.

"Totally 200%!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"(Looks like I got myself a new purpose here, to fight against tougher monsters that the ponies can't handle and protect everyone here for Equestria is now my home!)" Aka thought declared as he looks up staring at the moon.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are definitely going to like him." Twilight excited as she can't wait to this report to the princesses.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Aka sure enjoyed the party with Ponyville welcoming him to the town and then suddenly a strange black gator monster appeared almost destroying the town and could've killed everypony if Aka haven't stepped in. They all got to see at first look of Aka's power fighting against the monster and killing it with ease which amazed the Mane six and Spike as they read the Sparda book seeing what demon hunters are like in person.**

 **Looks like Aka is gonna be expecting to fight more of those monsters sooner or later, meaning he'll need to open his own shop of the family business.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Opening Devilish Business and New Love**

Aka is laying on the couch of the library reading a comic he got from Spike taking an interest the group of mares being superheroes and one young male sidekick calling themselves the "Power Ponies" which seems a little to literal for a name to him, but the actions are good and he's liking how sexy the mares are.

"Oh, Hum Drum, you are one lucky boy to be surrounded by such beautiful group of heroines." Aka commented, wondering if anypony has made a fanfic story about Hum Drum having sex with the Power Ponies as he reaches down grabbing a slice of pizza with some pepperoni and good cheese.

"Man, I can see why my dad said that my great-uncle loves pizza so much." Aka said before eating the slice and back to reading the comic.

"Hey Aka, how are you doing?" Spike asked entering the library.

"Oh, you know, just relaxing and enjoying some good pizza." Aka answered before tossing a slice to Spike who caught the whole thing in his mouth.

"Hmm, this pizza is really good! Who would've thought there was such an awesome food invented in another world!" Spike said as he licks his lips.

"Yeah, I managed to find some food while surviving from the demons and now it looks like I won't have to worry about forging for food." Aka explained.

"Although, you have been here for three days now, you barely did anything besides eating some pizza and other food and reading some of my comics. You really need to get out more." Spike pointed out.

"I know, it just I have been out on my own for most of my life before I came to this world and I finally don't have worry about demons popping out of every corner I go." Aka stated.

"I get it, you want to relax as much as you can from the struggles you gone through, but you also need to out there and show everyone that you're the awesome-stylish Devil Protector Ponyville saw when you defeated that giant black gator." Spike advised.

"Devil Protector?" Aka confused of that nickname.

"Is what everypony has been calling you and Twilight deemed you a protector too." Spike mentioned.

"Oh, cool!" Aka liked the nickname.

"You know what, little buddy, you're right! I think it's about time I get some fresh air and see how the town is doing." Aka agreed and gets up from the couch.

"Oh, and the Power Ponies series are cool! Thanks for introducing it to me." Aka thanked handing the comic to Spike.

"My pleasure." Spike nodded.

Aka make sure he got his weapons on him just in case another monster attack happens even though it's only been two days since the black gator monster fight, he knew this world is more peaceful though he learned from his parents that you can't always be too careful even in peaceful times like this. Once he finished checking himself, he makes his way to the door and exit the Castle of Friendship thinking about walking around town and maybe visit Zecora at her hut too.

"Make sure you don't do anything reckless and stupid." Spike warned.

"No promises." Aka responded without looking back.

Spike chuckles before closing the front door and he runs through the hallways quickly making his way to the Throne room where the Mane 6 are sitting there waiting for something.

"Aka has left the castle!" Spike announced to the girls.

"About time, I thought the guy would never leave." Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Now Rainbow Dash, Aka was just making himself comfortable in the castle." Applejack pointed out.

"Which is why I purposed to this idea that I believe Aka is going to be very happy when he sees it." Twilight said with confident.

"Oh, Aka is gonna be so surprised!" Pinkie excited.

"I've already got the idea for the style which will suit him very well." Rarity reported.

"And we got the approval from Mayor Mare to use one spot in Ponyville." Fluttershy mentioned.

"We even got some generous donation from Filthy Rich after a little "talk" he had with Granny Smith." Applejack smirked letting out a little chuckle.

"Excellent, that means we got everything we need to make this plan a success!" Twilight stated.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be awesome!" Rainbow Dash excited.

"I just hope Aka will be gone long enough for us to do it." Spike worried a little.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Aka will be quite occupied." Twilight said.

 **(With Aka)**

Aka is walking through the streets of Ponyville saying hi to anypony who said hello to him and sees the town is still peaceful, and then he suddenly got tackled down to the ground by a speeding force.

"Oh my Celestia! It's really you, the other being from another world! Sweet Celestia!" The mare who tackled Aka squealed.

"Uh, nice to meet you too?" Aka wondered if this girl had too much coffee.

"Lyra, would you get off him." Another mare pulled the exciting mare named Lyra off Aka.

"Come on, Sweetie Drops, I was just saying hello." Lyra complained.

Aka got back up on his feet to see the two mares.

Lyra is a unicorn with very light aquamarine fur color, pale light grayish cyan with white highlights mane that does down almost halfway to the back, and brilliant gamboge eye. She wears a sleeveless shirt with the top part is pink and the bottom is raspberry with a skirt design and has pockets on each side, green-blue shorts, long pale-yellow socks, and dark raspberry boots. She also wears a necklace with a gold harp. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

The other mare named Sweetie Drops is an Earth Pony with a long moderate cobalt blue with very light fuchsia stripes mane that down past her waist, light apple greenish gray fur color, and moderate arctic blue eyes. She wears a dress-like white shirt with yellow line on the very short sleeves, blue puffy-like collar neck, a belt with a yellow and blue stripe buckle, two blue stripes and one yellow near the bottom of the skirt, long white socks with blue line at the top, and blue sandal with sky-blue color at the bottom. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"(Is every pony girl I'm going to meet are this sexy or what?)" Aka thought asked himself with a little grin on his face.

"Anyway, I'm Sweetie Drop, and this here is my marefriend Lyra Heartstring." Sweetie Drop introduced herself and Lyra to the half-human.

"(Marefriend? I guess that means "girlfriend" here on pony terms and seeing two girls as a couple actually makes them hotter!)" Aka thought.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies, I'm Aka Redgrave, though you already know that." Aka said.

"Are you kidding? You're the first new species we have in our world in like… forever and you're also half-demon which is pretty scary but so cool at the same time!" Lyra said hyper.

"Yeah, it definitely helps when like… not dying from being impaled and being shot in the head." Aka bragged, also remembering the time he did shot himself in the head with a normal gun and found himself still alive. It was a crazy Thursday for him back then.

"So, you plan on living with Princess Twilight in her castle?" Sweetie Drop asked.

"Maybe for a little bit, I plan on going out to find my own place and run my own business." Aka said.

"What kind of business?" Lyra asked curious.

"A demon hunting business, it's the kind of thing my family has been doing since my great-uncle Dante started and I'm hoping to carry on the legacy by opening up shop in town." Aka explained.

"Wow, sounds like you might be busy." Lyra commented.

"It all depends if there's any demons to kill, but I can also do other work too. From what my parents told me, my great-uncle Dante had mostly slow days on hunting demons and having a hard time keeping up with paying the bills." Aka mentioned.

"Then we hope your business becomes a big success, soon all of Equestria will know of the Devil Protector!" Lyra proclaimed.

"Yeah, I think so too." Aka agreed.

"Well, the town looks good, so I'm gonna head to see Zecora." Aka informed.

"Yeah, we better get going too. We promised a friend to help her with something important and I think we shouldn't keep her waiting for long." Sweetie Drops reminded her marefriend.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that! It was nice meeting you in person, Aka!" Lyra said as she walks away, though stop and lean close to Aka's ear.

"And if you have any questions about mares, be sure to look us up." Lyra whispered and wink at him before walking away.

"She sure is a straightforward kind of girl, is she?" Aka asked.

"Yep, though sometimes that can be troublesome. See you, Aka." Sweetie Drops waved goodbye as she walks after Lyra.

 **(Zecora's Hut)**

Zecora is seen doing a mixing in her big cauldron putting in some ingredients to make a more powerful healing potion.

"Now, I just need one more thing, and this potion will go off in a zing." Zecora said to herself as she was about to go through her stuff to see what could that final ingredient be for the potion.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Oh, it looks like I have a visitor." Zecora surprised a bit and made her way to the door to see who it is. She opens it to see Aka standing outside.

"Hey there, Zecora, how've you been?" Aka asked greeting the zebra woman.

"Hello Aka, my days have been well, thank you. I was just doing a new type of potion for a wounded blue." Zecora gestured him to enter his hut.

"Somepony is turning blue?" Aka confused.

"No, a new powerful healing potion I am making, but I can't figure out the final piece to the mixing." Zecora explained.

"I see, are you anywhere close?" Aka asked.

"Not sure, I could not grasp the final ingredient I need though it feels like I was already known to me before." Zecora shrugged as she looks down at the cauldron.

Aka did some thinking maybe there is a way to help Zecora with her healing potion and he has an idea that just might work, a crazy idea that Zecora and the others will not like but it's worth a try.

"Hold on, Zecora, I think I got your final ingredient right here." Aka said as he pulls out the Rebellion.

"What are you talking abAAAAHHHH?!" Zecora screamed in horror that Aka just impale himself with his own sword.

Aka groans a bit in pain though it didn't hurt much consider he was use to getting impale almost all the time back in his old world by demons and getting stuck on poles too, he looks around until he spotted an empty glass cup and grabs it. He hold the cup to the wound for the blood coming out to fill the cup almost to full and pulls out the big sword, Zecora's worry was soon replaced by shock when she saw Aka's wound he did to himself with the sword has healed in a few short seconds.

"Yeah, healing powers, works like a charm." Aka said than suddenly got slapped in the face by Zecora.

"Fool! What were you thinking doing such action, did you not think I would not be worry upon seeing the truncation of life!" Zecora yelled with tears coming out.

"Sorry, I figure my blood that contains the Devil genes which gave me my healing power would give you the thing you need for your healing potion." Aka explained handing the cup of blood to Zecora.

"…You did that for me?" Zecora shocked.

"Yep, I know it was stupid for me to do that, but you helped me out the first time we met, and you were… also the very first girl I kissed too." Aka confessed nervous as he scratches the back of his head.

"So, I guess now I feel that I really like you." Aka smiled at her.

Zecora started blushing upon hearing those words, no stallions or the male zebras back at her homeland have ever said such feelings to her, sure they said she's beautiful and a great friend to hang out with though none have thought of her more than a friend. She never had much thought about being in a relationship either and that never bother her, until she met Aka which was a few days ago after helping him in the Everfree Forest. She even kissed him in his sleep when there was something inside of her was pulling her toward Aka, and now she knows that it was love.

"I have come to love you too, Aka." Zecora confessed, she gentle put the cup on a table and walk toward Aka as they embrace each other.

Aka and Zecora just stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds and they kiss on the lips, but unlike the first time when Aka was sleep, he can feel the sparks between them becoming giant fireworks bursting everywhere in their heads.

The kiss lasted for five minutes until they separate for air.

"Whoa…!" Aka said.

"Couldn't have said better myself." Zecora smiled.

"So, are we now officially a couple because I never been in one before nor do I know about it much." Aka admitted.

"Do not worry, we will take our new love slowly and see where it will carry." Zecora advised.

"Slow and steady, I like that." Aka smiled then a letter appeared out of thin air in a puff of pink smoke.

Confused of this, Aka took the letter and opening it seeing this is for him.

"Uh, it says Twilight and the others wants me to come back for something." Aka said.

 **(Ponyville)**

Aka and Zecora, who decided to come along, walk through the town toward the Castle of Friendship to see what Twilight and the others want, they arrive to the castle though they see the Mane 6 and Spike standing outside the castle far to their left with something large covered by a big sheet.

"About time you show up!" Rainbow Dash said and saying hi to Zecora.

"So, what is it you wanted to see me for?" Aka asked.

"Aka Redgrave, as you are already informed about being deemed as the Devil Protector and saving us from an unknown creature that even me and my friends couldn't defeat. We have decided to reward with something you'll most definitely like." Twilight said before turning to Rarity and Applejack giving them a nod.

Rarity use her magic to grab the sheet on one side while Applejack grabs the other with her hands and they pulled down the sheet together revealing a big two-story building, and what makes it more surprisingly is the sign that says "Devil May Cry" just like the demon hunting business his family runs.

"You did this… for me?" Aka surprised.

"Do you like it?" Pinkie asked.

"I LOVE IT!" Aka shouted in excitement.

"I figured if you're going to live on your own, why not make your home into a business place too?" Twilight said.

"It's awesome, this is just as great as I just started dating Zecora!" Aka blurted.

"Yep, things are going to be-wait, what?" Spike asked shock as the Mane 6 are too and Zecora blushing.

"Oh yeah, Zecora and I started dating a few minutes ago." Aka informed holding Zecora's hand.

"Mind blown!" Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie mimics an explosion sound.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like Aka got himself two great things in one day, he got himself his first girlfriend which he never experienced because of the demon takeover and all as Zecora feels the same way too that started with the kiss when they first met, and the Mane 6 and Spike has build him his own Devil May Cry shop that will serve for him to be the Devil Protector of Equestria. Hope Aka will prepare himself because he'll soon get visited by two important powerful mares.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
